1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bracelet with articulated links comprising longitudinally offset elements which interpenetrate one another, connected by pivot members, designed to engage in transversely aligned housings formed through said interpenetrating elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
DE-A-36 03 850 has already proposed the connecting of articulated links of a bracelet of the aforementioned type by articulation pegs housed partially in the housing of the longitudinally projecting part of one link and pushed out of this housing by a spring, thus engaging the articulation peg in an adjacent housing that opens into the adjacent faces of two offset lateral parts of the adjacent link, which are located one on each side of said longitudinally projecting part. These pegs slide freely in their housing and can be ejected therefrom by the force exerted by the spring so that an arrangement such as this makes the links tricky to fix together because there is a risk that the pivot pegs will be thrown out while they are engaging in the nearby housing of the adjacent link.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,518,163 and 1,751,792 have also proposed invisible articulations between links, but these relate, one of them, to hollow two-part links assembled after the introduction of the pivot pin which is thus trapped, and the other, to a link obtained by bending a sheet of metal, two tabs being bent around the pivot pin. In neither instance are the links machined from solid.